hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
A Dance with the Devil/Walkthrough
A Dance with the Devil Enter 47 You'll start outside the building. A little bit of interesting factology is that this is in the same area as the previous mission. If you look around, you can see the hotel from the previous mission. Go into the lobby. You will almost immediately be treated to the half-screen cutscene showing the camera view of the lobby. If you have a weapon present in your hand and you take out the receptionist, a security guard will roam around the lobby to see what was going on. If you were caught on CCTV, you can get the video tape next to the parking lot in the booth where 1 or 2 officers (depends if the other security guard comes out or not) are standing. Go up to the receptionist and talk to him. 47 will say he left his briefcase here, then the receptionist will say that he doesn't remember a briefcase. Then 47 says "Are you saying somebody stole it?" then the receptionist will say "Alright, alright, I'll go check." The guy will head towards the staff-only office in the back to check for it. Follow him in there, and once you're out of sight of the CCTV camera, deal with him. You can use your gun, your fiber wire, your syringes, the RU-AP mine or just use human shield and knock out for better rating. Stash his body in the tiny room in the back, take his clothes and leave any guns behind. You won't need them for now. (optional if you use the other elevator). If you didn't leave him in that tiny room, another police officer will discover him. If you just leave the receptionist alone and move on while he is looking for your "briefcase", next time you enter that room he will ask you to leave, so take care of him to make the mission easier. Head back outside and turn left. There is a parking complex and right at the shutter doors is a security booth. Go inside and wait until both guards are distracted. Take the video tape once they aren't looking and leave. Go down the ramp, down the stairs ahead and turn right. There will be a bunch of trucks. Look for an open one and take the Guest costume sitting there. Now you'll be able to get into the Heaven party, but not the Hell party. So head for the right elevator; two guys will search you, but there is a other elevator to the right with a security guard and to the right of him is a limo. Hide behind the limo and use your coin to distract the security guard. The security guard will walk around the limo to see what is going on. While he is doing that, sneak to the door (or run). Pick the lock and climb up the ladder. Jump down to the first elevator and choose "Top Floor". Wait for the elevator to go up and you are now at the Heaven Party. Heaven Party (Anthony Martinez, Eve) One of your known targets is up here, as well as one of the unknown assassins looking for 47. First order of business, go straight ahead, past the crowd near the stage and through the doors on the right. Follow the passage around the stairs and into the next corridor. Directly on your right is a single door leading to the bathroom. Depending on how fast you get there, sometimes CIA Agent Martinez is there, sometimes he isn't. If he is, you can try to take him out and hide him in the stall on the right or you can play it safe and wait until he goes out into the crowd, mingles, realizes his small bladder needs relieving again and returns. Once he's out for the count, take his suit, gun and rifle suitcase (if you like, or you want to store it in your armory that you missed on previous mission), do this with caution, the door may be unable to close after the body has been moved. The rifle case however, is not recommended to take if you want to go silent, doing this may also cause the door to keep opening and attract more unwanted attention. Also, don't use this method if others are in the bathroom, no matter what silencer you use, they will panic and run for help. Another method is, if you are late and Agent Martinez is already heading for the elevator, wait at the top of the elevator, and strangle him once the elevator start descending. You have plenty of time to get ready before the elevator door opens because the ride will take a while. Head back out to the staircase room and go straight towards the double doors with the muscle standing guard. You're allowed in there in your disguise so go in, and head for the door on the right. You should be in an open room with a solitary desk, a laptop and bright lights (supplied by the sun through the glass sides). Head over to the laptop, ditch the suitcase (if you brought it) and access the laptop. Voila! You now have the information about the two assassins after you and you can now deal with one of them. Wait in the closet for a little bit and watch the map. Another red target symbol has replaced a 'civilian' from before. The target is Eve. She looks like all the other girls at the party except she doesn't have a mask on. Beware of her, as she will lure you into a secluded room (If you run into her) and proceed to stiletto you to death, you can avoid this however, but she is a tough enemy to fight. Wait in the closet, then she'll come in, look around, and then head for the desk. As she begins to walk over, jump out and strangle her from behind. Be quick; if she turns around, she will deal some heavy damage. Once she's dead, you can take one of her five stilettos if you feel like it and now you can leave the Heaven Party. There is a rifle case containing Dragunov SVD, it can be used if Eve uses her Desert Eagle. Hell Party (Vaana Ketlyn, Maynard John) Take the elevator back down. You can either go out the front and into the other elevator, or if you're in a hurry, jump up the hatch and just jump over to the other elevator. Either way, take the other elevator down to the Basement, where the S&M fetish party is being held. Run straight out into the top club floor and directly ahead to the bar. The bartender seems to know 47 and tells him to meet him at the Torture Chamber. He'll walk off, but don't follow him just yet. He'll wait. Instead, find the other target on the map and go to her. She'll think you're the CIA guy and gets you to follow her to a private room where you can "mix business and pleasure". Once she's in the room (it's got a window with a camera to film the naughty business), close the doors and syringe her or strangle her or stiletto her, whatever floats your boat. Just make sure you don't make too much noise. Once she's dead, you can take her gun too (more ammo for the Desert Eagle). Another way of killing Vaana is to sabotage the pyrotechnics station backstage, this will make it seem like an accident, and the crowd and staff will assume it's all part of the show and will not react at all. This requires a staff (Hell Party) uniform, or the gold devil suit from the CIA agent and you better do this when no one else is around. Go back towards where you came in but take a door on the right. Follow it around and the red-suited guy is there waiting. He'll speak some more about kicking your ass, then he'll run off to the other side of the Torture Chamber. Don't worry about the noise of your guns here; the room is soundproof. Take some magnum ammo and, if you want, the MP7 and the ammo for it. Maynard will start shooting at you, so use the shelves for cover (they will break under heavy fire) and occasionally pop out to shoot at him. He'll run around the sides, opening doors as he goes until eventually he ends up in the centre area. He's out in the open with limited cover so now's your chance to take care of him. Open fire with your D.Eagle or your MP7 or your Silverballer(s) if you went back to get them. If you want, you can also bring along your SMG tactical. That way, you can make the job easier with upgrades, and not have any problems with ammo. Make sure he doesn't do too much damage: painkillers are a good idea for this mission if you don't already have them. If you play your cards right, you'll survive and he'll be dead. Take the storage room key and unlock the door you came in. Escape The escape plan is a blue van in the parking lot. Go back up the elevator and find it around the side where the trucks were. If you're bothered enough, you can go back to the lobby and get your original suit back and then escape but be warned; if you grab your original suit you will need to sneak through the parking lot to get to the van. It's not incredibly difficult but it can be annoying if you haven't saved even once during the whole mission and then you get caught sneaking through the parking lot. To prevent this,the security guard and the sick guest can be subdued to have free access to the parking lot Category:Hitman: Blood Money walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs